Scare
by Miss0made
Summary: Dreams are tied to terrors unexplained and want is desire for those you cannot have. Have You ever had a scare? A scare within a dream that couldnt be explained, a scare forced into reality? Find out, Hinata did.
1. Wake up terrors

**Author's note: This isnt just a one shot, Im going to continue to write off of this, But I want to see how you guys respond before I throw myself into this. Of course this is a Hinata Centered story, so if theres no love, then don't read annnd this is going to be a creepy romance blah blah story, So Maybe give it a review? You might like it (:**

**DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH!**

**Scare.**

_She didn't know how it happened, how it got this far. She was petrified, lost in sight and mind. She couldn't understand how it got like this. It was a nightmare a bad dream, it wasn't happening but it was; it was real. All too real. Lips skimmed across her cheeks, roughly dragging out words of deceit, lying to her with sugar coated words. Beautiful lips, lips that burnt like acid, his lips, and their lips. _

"_Y-you… don't t-touch me…"_

"_Shh…"_

_Whispers in the air, gasps of breath and lips trailing delicate dampened cheeks. It was happening so fast, yet the time was going by so slow. Slender fingers gripping locks soft as silk, his breath on her neck was so warm, their breaths so hard. She couldn't breath, it wasn't coming to her. Her blood, she could smell it in the air. It was a nauseating metallic smell, the feel of blood trickling down her skin. The fear paralyzing her very breath. She felt sick, her stomach churning. Fingers paint pictures in the blood along her arms and legs._

"_Get your h-hands off of me..."_

"_Shh…just be quiet."_

_Her heart slammed against her chest. Loud beats rhythmically thudding with each touch that caressed her skin. Rough hands, long fingers slowly moving along her neck stained with crimson substance. Delicate black painted nails digging into her collar bone. Pang after pang of dreadful pain throbbing through her delicate ears, her head hurt so bad._

"_Give it up... you know what to do..."_

"_N-no…"_

"_Do it…"_

_These hands were cold and clammy, fingers lacing into hers; they were crushing hers in an iron grip. Whispering sweet nothings into her ears, nothings that were nothing close to sweet, ringing through her head. The delicate fingers with the black nails tearing away with her._

"_Just give it up…"_

"_N-no…"_

"_Give it…"_

_Fingers everywhere, touching, caressing. Prying eyes staring, sneering lips smiling, mockery all around. A fixation of satisfaction, she was the lamb and they were the lions hungry for her flesh, for what they desired and what she had. Breath down the back of her neck and a hand adorned with purple nail polish caressing her leg. Chills crawling across her skin making her feel sick. Their hands seemed like they were pulling her, farther down, down into the darkness, down._

"_Your eyes…"_

"_Those eyes…"_

_No pleasure, just pain. Nails tearing away at her flesh, cords entangling themselves upon her limbs and horrible images flashing in front of her eye. They wanted it, it was obvious, and they wanted it now. She had absolutely no clue as to what they wanted. But they were hell bound on getting it._

_The wounds were spilling, fingers digging into them. She screamed feeling the sting. The darkness was blinding and she felt like she was falling through a dark hole that didn't exist. Coughing fits erupted through her throat and blood spewed from her mouth._

"_Just. Give. It. Up!"  
_

"_S-stop!" _

_They say when you die in your dreams, you die in real life. This theory had been studied and in some cases had been true. As the blood came out the wounds and out the mouth and as she dropped to the floor this theory was beginning to prove itself. She fell to the floor, fingers detaching from her, laughter in the air._

"_Hahaha…"_

With a thud, shuddering pain it was over again. She jolted upwards in her bed, cold sweat beading down her face and neck.

"U-ugh…"

Just a dream. Just a long dream.


	2. Lunch and a nightmare

**OMG! The people who reviewed are LOVE! Serious love. I was inspired to write the next chapter just because of you two (: OKAY! Now seriously, on a serious note, I NEED some advice on my writing, you see something you dont like? You see something wrong? You have Ideas of how something can go? Tell me. I appreciate productive critisism. And depending on the next reviews, I'll put out another chapter. Il shut up and get on with things now. **

**DO NOT OWN!**

The air was literally knocked from her lungs. How could dreams be that realistic? How could they be that reoccurring for that matter? Hinata layed very still, her heart speeding like a runaway train. She could feel the lingering touch of the aggressive fingers on her skin. She wouldn't tell anyone about this, she never did. How stupid would it sound to someone as intelligent as Kurenai? _Oh __Kurenai_ _, crazy men tear my skin away. Hinata sighed. _There was no way. Peeling the sheet from her drenched skin, Hinata forced her aching body up from the mattress. She had things to do; childish dreams wouldn't excuse her for being late for breakfast. God forbid.

Down stairs waiting were people she could hardly say she was looking forward to seeing. Hanabi, Neji and Hinata's Father himself sat at the table staring expectedly at her. She stood reluctantly at the door before pushing herself through the door frame and taking a seat across from Hanabi. She could feel Neji's intense stare from the end of the table. It was nothing new, his ugly looks were something she'd come to expect. Hiashi cleared his throat and spoke in Hinata's general direction. "What are your plans for today, daughter?" There was a silence before Hinata realized that that question was directed to her. "Oh, I… um, I'm meeting with Kiba and Shino. We need to purchase new attire for training and our upcoming mission…" Hiashi sighed. "I wish you had an opportunity to work with… those of higher skills and talents." He might as well spit in Kiba's face, his dislike couldn't be blunter. Hinata didn't make a response there really wasn't a point, his opinion was set in stone. Hanabi's crude smile was planted firmly on her lips. Sister rivalry was something she'd always taken to extremes, rivalry in general. Seeing her father disdain to anything Hinata did was always an ego boost.

"Neji, you have errands of the same to run also?" Hiashi said with an expression in his eye indicating he was already aware of this subject. Sighing loudly, Neji forced eye contact. "Yes, my team also has an upcoming mission." Hiashi smiled lightly to the edge in Neji's voice, such a temper. "Well nephew, perhaps you could accompany Hinata on this errand? Kill two birds with one stone?" Hiashi was a sly man, manipulation was his game. Neji's jaw clenched and unclenched before he finally responded with a curt nod. There was silence, Hinata poked at the food that was in front of her, already cold. More silence until Hiashi addressed Hanabi. "As for you Hanabi, we have training to do." Hiashi responded, forcing a dramatic reaction from his youngest.

. . .

Rushing out the door, Hinata tried to ignore the fact that Neji strode at her side, eyes on her sleek and angry. Hinata stared back from the corner of her eye. How could anyone be so blunt? To just angrily glare at her; not even trying to hide it? Attempt to look away for a second? "What…?" Hinata breathed out, disgruntled. Still glaring, Neji 's eyes become even more slanted. "Nothing." His sigh was long and exaggerated. "Just… just don't talk to me." And that was it; the conversation was over like every conversation. The silence was defining and time stretched. With a sigh of relief, their destination was in view and Kiba and Shino were waiting right where they were supposed to. Neji gave Hinata onelast hard look and strode away, assuming he'd accomplished his task.

"What's his problem?" Kiba's brash voice ringed in Hinata's ears as she watched Neji's back. Kiba and akamaru sat on a bench next to Shino. Kiba's eyes were attentively watching Hinata's face for reaction. With no repsonce he focused on akamuru's fur. "It's Neji… There doesn't have to be a problem." Shino sighed, readjusting his glasses on his nose. Ignoring the comments, Hinata walked into the store slowly searching for the needed gear for this mission.

_Standing on scraped legs she screamed a blood curdling scream. Music to their ears, melodies of horror in the air. Her blood was everywhere. She stifled another scream that was threatening to burst from her dampened lips as she sprinted for the trees. Cat and mouse was their favorite game to play and she played it so well. She ran and they chased, it was what they did. She could feel the hands lash out to grab her as she ran for the light. But nobody was kidding anybody, there was never light in these places, morbid darkness was what called her name. That's what they were. Her midnight stalkers, out for what she couldn't know._

_One wrong step and she was slipping from the limb to limb of the growing tree and she was falling. Skin on skin, blood under nails, and his eyes flashing manically as she fell into arms awaiting her at the bottom. Nails the colors of bruises and black as the coldest night adorned the hands grabbing at her body. The touches so intimate and so rough, clammy fingers fit around her eyes and she jerked with another scream on deaf ears._

"_Such pretty eyes… "_

"_Those eyes are special… very special…"_

_Hisses in her ears continued and continued. Her head swimming in the smell of her blood. Her eyes pounded behind her delicate eyelids and she could feel nails scrape the skin around her cheek bones. Breathing wasn't an option; it was a privilege when she was torn between these menacing fingers. She grasped for something solid, her body felt like it was falling through the earth and beyond. Fabric in her in her fingers replaced quickly with scorching fingers, Scorching lips and searing teeth. _

"_If only we could keep you… You're just too…"_

"_Precious..."_

_Screams, Screams, Scream__ -_

"Hinata, what the… Hinata!" Kiba yelled nearly yelled into Hinata's ear. Awake completely now, Hinata looked around breathlessly. She sighed with relief, they had stopped to eat something and she must've dozed off. Shino gazed at her, concern clearly written on his face. "Are you okay? You… fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you…" Shino slowly said. "Ah… I'm s-sorry. I haven't been sleeping all that well lately." Troubled with worrying her friends, Hinata looked down at her hands, wringing them ever so slightly. "We don't really have anything to do for the rest of the day, if you're not feeling well you can go relax for awhile. We don't have to meet ol' Karenai until later tonight for briefing." Kiba suggested half mindedly. He was just as tired with his current intake of missions. Hinata didn't want to be rude but getting some quiet time away from everyone didn't sound that bad. "I um… yeah, I'd like that… if its okay, with you guys." Averted eyes. Shino and Kiba didn't need to reply. They said their fair wells and went on their ways. Hinata sat there contemplating what she would do next. Contemplating that god awful dream. _No… That's not real. I'm not crazy. Dreams are just dreams…_

Walking, away from the restaurant, she saw _those_ eyes. Those scorching charcoal eyes and it was like she had never breathed in her life. Grabbing her chest was all she could do from screaming manically.

**a.n/ What'd you think? Critic me. Review (:**


	3. Did I tell you? Your stuck with me

**A/N: Oh, my, god. I LOVE you guys' lol. The reviews made my heart happy. To address your reviews, Hinata is supposed to be 16-17, time kinda went on. I know in Naruto land, everyone gets killed off, but this is miss0made's land so that's how it's gonna go. **

**JamKa, YukiTenVianey, ShokoraNushi and Anom's, thank you for your reviews. I heart you to pieces. (Those who (jamka) guessed the future in my story, I congrat you lol. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DO NOT OWN D:**

Charcoal eyes bore into hers. She dreamt of those eyes every night, hysterically Hinata tried to settle herself to avoid causing a scene. Seconds went by before Hinata felt utter absurdity, looking up again to meet brilliant blue eyes gleaming at her, eyes that were in the head of none other than Naruto himself. Her old flame, standing by none other than Sasuke himself. _SASUKE! What is wrong with me? That's just Sasuke! _Hinata felt so ashamed of herself for the mental accusation. Those eyes were familiar but of course they weren't her dream terror's eyes. That was ludicrous. She readied herself for the incoming assault on ears, Naruto's voice. "HINATA! How're you doing? Sasuke and me were just heading to lunch, you wanna come?" Naruto blankly shouted into Hinata's face unaware that he was just feet away from her. Hinata contemplated this idea, she'd just ate but the idea of spending friendly time with him was appealing. That is until she saw the foul look drawn onto Sasuke's face; the idea suddenly lost all appeal. Sasuke was always hostile for no good reason, she'd never understand it. He might as well be Neji's mental twin. "Oh… Um… no that's okay Naruto, I have errands to take care of," Hinata paused glancing towards Sasuke, continuing fastly when it was apparent on his face that he was quite annoyed. "Maybe a-another time." Naruto shrugged and waved a good by as he began walking away chatting Sasuke's ear off. Hinata sighed, alone time is what she needed anyways.

. . .

The water was freezing against her feet, but the shock of cold definitely woke her senses. She let her mind wonder, mind stopping and picking through her recent dream. _What had it meant?_ She wouldn't let herself think about the tiny fixation she had from the constant want the nightmare terrors gave her. _The attention…_ It wasn't _nice_ attention but it was attention. It was more then she got from reality but it was still horrifying. Why all the blood? Who were these people… these men? They always hissed with masculinity, they had to be men. The idea of that made her blush. Her dreams had a tendency to get a bit heavy. Morbid but heavy no less. It was all she could do to really think these dreams meant anything. Meaningless and she was just stressed and just not eating healthy. Excuses that probably had nothing to do with anything.

Hinata rolled up her jeans so that she could go further into the water, her skin getting number the deeper she went. Bending over slightly she stared into the water, her reflection staring up at her, boring, plain. Her eyes were chalky and ghostly. Her father had ranted and raved of how magnificent those eyes were, how privileged she was to have them. How others, terrible people would do anything to attain those eyes, how risks weren't option for a Hyuuga's life style. Certainly not an heiress's life style. Not that she was the honored heir he was speaking of. Hinata touched the skin under her eyes, the skin was shadowed with loss of sleep and she looked years older. Taking her hand away from her eyes and sighing she thought back to her dreams and wondered. She'd heard before that dreams often told fragmented futures. Was that really true? _That's absurd. What, am I doomed to be shredded by manic night terrors? _Hinata smiled to herself and began to the shore to make her way home, she had lost track of time and she had preparations for her long winded mission tomorrow with her beloved team. All she had to do was make it through the night and hope for a good night sleep. _Honestly, _Hinata thought humorously. _What is good sleep?_

_Pretty, pretty girl… I could just, eat you all up…_

_You probably could after the deed is done…_

_Hinata's breathing came ragged and harsh burning her lungs and making her stomach lurch. Surprisingly there wasn't blood this time. Just sharp pain but Hinata knew that wasn't anything new. Pain was expected. The voices were rough like sand paper in her ears, but she was compelled to listen to them, they were obviously talking about her. Her eyes burned and she couldn't open them to match the voices with faces. _

_Ahhh, that'd be such a waste. She's near perfection…_

_His voice was milky smooth, like lotion on a sun burn. Hinata couldn't fight liking it… it was intoxicating. They all were… the chilling feel of fingers on her collar bone made her bones shiver, in awful ways. Nails slowly raked against the skin were the fingers had just been. _

_Well, how pretty will she be without those? For fucks sake._

_The acid was coated in the air, what was he talking about? Pretty without what? Mind racing, Hinata stirred trying to move her arms. They were like bricks, weighed down and numb, her eyes teared stingying as breath from unwanted mouths rolled over her face. _

_Just minor setbacks… with a little modification, anything can be beautiful._

_You can't have everything. Maybe I need a new muse, yeah?_

_I like my woman with eyes…_

_With eyes! Frenzied panic was pulsating through her body, her blood cold. _

Hinata's eyes flew open, gasping for air, meeting eyes that mirrored her own, but very angry. Neji. He leaned over her with a scowl that could kill, his arms crossed and an annoyed expression firmly planted on his face. "Well? Are you going to get up, or should I give a few?" He spoke crossly into her face. Neji pulled back her blankets and stalked over to her drawers pulling them open. Hinata stared unfocused in Neji's direction, _what the hell? _Neji now stood impatiently in the door's entrance, watching Hinata with a look that could induce third degree burns. "What…?" Hinata felt helpless, what did he want? "Hinata… you over slept. You're late, thus making me late. There's never an excuse for unpunctuality. Get up." He might as well have spit into her face. "Overslept! Kurenai's going ―wait, w-what?" The wheels were literally turning in Hinata's head. "Tsunade and your father decided to turn this mission into a joint, Hinata, I'm accompanying on this mission." Neji hissed. Hinata could feel the muscles in her face fall with this knowledge. _Great, just what I need. _With that Neji stormed from the room and Hinata was left to slowly get ready, dragging her feet at the idea of spending god knows how long with team Guy and eight.

**A/N: You see something wrong? You think something coulda' been differently? Critic me. If I get as much review love as I've been getting, I'll put out the next chapter in a day or so.**

**Aslo, made an art in honor of my story. Check it out. .com/#/d2tl8kc**


	4. Knee deep in Testosterone

**a/n SO, I'm very happy with this. I hope My precious smart readers will be to :D I hope this chapter meets your standards. I tried to make it a little longer, and in hopes for more reviews I've pre-written the next. (It will be posted after the few of you smooze up to me with reviewer love.) I'd like to address a few things before I leave you to chapter four. There hints slight Neji/Hina in my story; I did my research before I added it into my story (seeing if it might offend my two faithful readers. With great happiness it didn't) if you don't happen to like that couple, don't fret, as you have noticed that's not this story's targeting couple.**

**Special thanks to my regulars:**

**YukiTenVianey Team, JamKa**

_God... no. Not Lee. _Hinata sluggishly dragged her feet down the stairs, one step at a time. This was a nightmare. Lee's voice rang and bounced off the walls of the Hyuuga estate. So happy for nothing in particular. _Four steps left…_ procrastination wasn't going to save me from this mission from hell, so she stomped down the rest of the stairs. All eyes on Hinata, blood flooded to her face. Lee had a flashy smile planted upon his face as he waited for her to completely enter the main room. Tenten was far less pleased to see Hinata. Neji brooded near the door, hostility radiating from his body.

"Can we hurry this up? Guy sensei and the rest of team Eight are waiting at the gate, we're unbelievably late." In a clipped tone, Neji directed that sentence toward Hinata, his antagonistic gaze on her face. Hinata's face fell, so much for starting off with a good morning. Neji led the three of them out the door and off the estate. Hinata tried not to glare at Neji's back, side stepping Lee's close proximity. Neji was definitely a thorn in Hinata's side. Neji stared from the corner of his ashen eyes at Lee, that boy was oblivious. Personal space did not mean stand as close as you can without actually touching. Neji was pretty sure he'd had this conversation with Lee the day prior to this mission. But then again, Tenten didn't seem to comprehend the meaning either considering the mere inches she strode next Neji. Neji narrowed his eyes in frustration. As Sakura was to Sasuke, Tenten was to Neji. An unreturned love. Neji was fated for more, not to say he was shallow, he was just too important for a relationship of these standards.

"Hinata!" Kiba howled in their direction, his arms waving into the air. Hinata felt herself move past her cousin's team into her own team's presents. Being around Shino and Kiba made things comfortable. Neji's hawk eyes narrowed in on Kiba's face, Kiba's arms sloppily hanging around Shino and Hinata's shoulders. Neji didn't like Kiba, there wasn't a reason. He didn't have to have a reason to dislike something. Kiba was oblivious to the hostility in the air.

Lee barreled over to Kiba, "Kiba, my friend! It's truly been to long!" Lee exclaimed, his arms around Kiba and Hinata.

"Lee, I uh, hey man!" Kiba's air supply was limited in this bear hug. Hinata squirmed a bit.

"Lee." Neji stared intently.

"Oh, I apologize." Lee backed away, a sheepish smile sitting on his lips. This was just the beginning, Guy sensei wasn't even here yet.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing here?" Kiba stared blankly at Neji.

"We're on a mission, of course." Neji replied pointedly. Kiba's eyed narrowed and Hinata sighed lightly, there was never a break in this behavior.

"So, what? Are you coming along or something?" Kiba cranked on, clearly agitated by Neji's presents.

"That's exactly what." Neji could hardly stand this conversation, it was like he had to hold Kiba's hand.

"WHAT!" Kiba barked, his eyes bulging slightly.

"Now, now Kiba." Kurenei's voice lingered behind the group. Kurenei made her way to the nins in a slow paced stride, Guy trailing behind her with a look of complete joy.

"Oh, Lee. This is exciting! Joint missions!" Guy shouted as Lee and molded himself into an emotional embrace.

"Joint?" Shino muttered as he pushed his glasses further up his bridge.

"Ah, yes. I do apologize for springing this onto you guys but Hokage Tsunade thought it was in our best interest to joint on this mission. She has been catching word that there are sightings of rogue ninjas along the paths we must travel. Big numbers mean safer travel." Kurenei smiled, her crimson smile at the nins. She was aware that her students would have preferred any other team but what was she to do? Tsunade had talked to a few village elders the night prior, such as Hiashi, who continuously frenzied for his eldest daughter. Poor Hinata wasn't the strongest out there and her father had no faith in her ability in defending herself, that's were Neji played his part, making Team Guy come into the picture. Kiba stared angrily at Team Guy. Two of three eyes glaring back at him, Lee was still focused on his idolized sensei.

"Kiba… just, stop." Hinata tugged on his sleeve.

"Whatever… Let's just get this over with." Kiba huffed, he put his fingers to his lips and out came an ear piercing whistle. Startled, Lee stared at Kiba with eyes like platters.

"Akamaru." Kiba shrugged. A giant beast burled through the street leaving frantic people stumbling. Hinata rubbed at her arm as the giant dog came crashing to a stop at Kiba's side, nudging his arm playfully.

"Well I don't see why not to begin. I presume that everyone prepaired prior to this day?" Kurenei glanced between the nins, everyone fully packed and eager.

"Exellent! This mission will be a delight." Exclaimed Guy. With that the Eight of them burst through the village gate in an eye splitting speed, Neji and Kiba trying to surpass one another.

Sweat was slipping down Hinatas face, it couldn't be any hotter, the sun was beating down on her and she had been dense enough to wear her jacket out. Kiba's endless grumbling was really starting to wear down on her nerves. Shino appeared to be perfectly fine under the sun's rays and Team Guy kept their complaints under wraps. The team leaders, Kurenei and Guy had deceided it would be a good idea to stop, there was a small river and it was quite clear that everyone was overheating. They had a little over a week to get to their destination. This mission, it was simple enough, deliver important papers to important people of the Grass Village. The catch was activity taking place on the borders of Earth, Fire and Grass. Suspicious activity, that's why this mission was joint.

"Would you just stuff it already? Your voice is driving me crazy." Tenten hissed at Kiba. All kinds of offended, Kiba stalked away, Akamaru at his heals.

"Now, now, children. We mustn't cause difficulties amongst ourselves; there isn't any need for hostility." Guy droned onto deaf ears. It was apparent that no one cared. Apparent to everyone but himself, of course. Hinata shed her jacket, her torso was wrapped and she wore a mesh over it. Neji glared from the corner of his eye, Hinata's choice of clothes bothered him. Or better, lack of. Her father would have fit and a half if he was to see this himself. His cousin was a lovely girl; he'd be lying if he said otherwise. His instincts went into overload when other people were around her, he played the _I really detest you_ card because it was easier then admitting he cared. Hinata looked up catching Neji's eye; the chills ran down her spine. Her first instinct told her to cross her arms across her chest defensively. Hinata quickly looked away from his ashen gaze and made her way to sit next to Shino.

Shino's leg was crossed over the other. He had a delicate butterfly perched onto his knee. Monarch wings fluttered as its little legs made their way up and down his leg. Hinata smiled a small smile, what a weirdo he was.

"Do you like it Hinata?" Shino spoke behind his jacket's collar. The butterfly fluttered and stirred back to his knee.

"It's um, it's very pretty, Shino." Hinata lied, the wings were pretty but the butterfly's face was another story. Beady little eyes. Insects were definitely not something Hinata enjoyed, making Shino unusually hard to be around outside of mission work. It was irrational, but some things weren't meant for everyone.

"Don't lie to me…" Shino said, with a smile playing on his lips. He wasn't born yesterday.

"Ah, Shino… the eyes, they bother me. Just, just a little." Hinata fussed, smiling a little. Kurenei came to sit next to Hinata, her eyes fixed on the said butterfly.

"What a sight, Shino." She smiled gracefully. Shino let the butterfly make its way onto Kurenei's hand. Hand in front of her face, Kurenei examined it intently. It paced up and down her index finger and with the booming voices of Kiba and Neji in the background it fluttered away. The three of them looked up to see Neji's accusing finger prodding at Kiba's chest.

"I will break that skinny little finger of yours if you don't get it outta' my face!" Kiba spat into Neji's face. Akamaru stood on Kiba's heels ready to defend.

"You touch me and I'll be breaking more than just a finger." Neji spat back.

"Oh― You wanna test that?" Kiba huffed stepping closer to Neji. Akamaru's fur stood on ends.

"Do you want to die?" Neji closed the space.

"Boys! You're tainting the youth's positivity! Back down!" Guy bellowed, stepping directly into the brewing fight. Neji hissed, eyes slanted at Kiba from around Guy.

"Don't make me tell you this again, Inuzuka." Neji hissed.

Kiba only made an offensive arm gesture, backing away already bored with this situation. Hinata sighed. The testosterone was drowning her. Tenten stood back, glaring daggers at Kiba. Akamaru's fur still on ends.

"Let's try not fighting; it hasn't even been a day together yet." Kurenei sighed. It was times like this she missed her dear Asuma. Men could be such tools. Lee stood close to Guy's side, a look of pure adoration on his face.

"Let's cool off and we'll resume travel." Kurenei's word was law.

**A/n See something you don't like? Something wrong? Critic me, I value your opinions. (I put more character context in this chapter for a request from a review.) After about two, three reviews, I'll post next chapter up which is already prewritten. Much thanks. (:**


	5. Sweat and Sickles

**A/N: Okay, okay. Im very sorry that this chapter is so lame and SO LATE specially since it was already pre-written, author fail. Can you blame me though? Last chapter got 4 reviews and like 300-400 hits! D: come on man. On a lighter note, I tried to better myself in this chapter and to get more intimate with the social between characters and descriptions. Soo, on with the story! (do not own naruto but own this story)**

**Thanks to:**

**skidtick**

**YukiTenVianey Team **

**JamKa **

**Hinata010**

Hintat p.o.v.

I stand there, exhausted. We've traveled for hours on end, fighting, sweating and beaten tired with pained muscles. Kurenei announced that we were going to call it a night. I just want to get there already though. Another day with these people is almost too much to handle. I look at Guy Sensei and he looks absolutely untouched by the weather. How is that even possible? Kiba is litterally drenched in sweat. I set my bag down near a large stump and begin rummaging through it. I really should have packed things better, things are just throw together. I was so rushed though. I sigh, my hands gripping the sleeping bag I was searching for. I shake it out and place it on the ground, the opposite side of my bag. I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight, but I know for a fact that I wont want to set up later. I drag my hand lasily across my forehead, its so unbelievably hot. I look over at the rest of the group, Tenten stands less then inches away from Neji, her eyes fixated on his fingers running through his tangled locks. Unrequited love. I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. If I knew anything about anything, that'd be it. The smile falls away and my eyes drop to the floor. Those days are over. My eyes reluctantly trail back up, catching the intense glare thrown back at Tenten, curtsy of Neji himself. Kiba is happily yammering Shino's ear off, throwing his camping supplies sloppily along a tree trunk. A tree trunk suspiciously close to mine. Shino being reserved as he is, places his sleeping bag neatly along Kiba's. Shino makes special precautions as to keep his from touching Kiba's. Neji throws down his sleeping bag and groans when Tenten and Lee follow pursuit, slapping theirs down on either side of his. I pay little attention to where the Sensei's place their sleeping bags. I'm to busy trying to find a reason to slip away. The heats unbearable.

"I'm going to… go for a walk." I say to no one in particular. No one responds so I take that as a go ahead.

I begin walking in no general direction. _I need water, I need to cool down._ I feel familiar eyes watching my retreating back, but I pay no mind at all. I have no patience what's so ever at the moment. I pray to the gods that Kiba doesn't follow. I feel the humidity get thicker as I wonder farther into the forest. The problem with these lands, is the humidity. You can literally drink the air. Fortunately, one day more of travel will have us in Earth, I think gratefully. Guy was persistent, he wanted to cut travel time into half the time. My feet crunch dried old leafs, my feet hurt and my calves are screaming. I see sparkling water yards ahead of me. I'm surprised, it's not really that far from the camp site- I nearly scream as Akamaru launches past me for the water. Kiba's hand lands like a ton of bricks onto my shoulder,

"Great Idea, Hinata! I'm sweatin' like a dog!" Kiba spouts, his cyanine teeth bearing, puns totally intended. His hand digs into my shoulder for good measure before he springs forward shedding his jacket and pants, his sites set on water.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I know you wanted some alone time. He noticed you were no longer there and I couldn't stop him." Shino's voice holds hints of humor as he gently touches the place where Kiba's hand had just been. He was right; I did want to be alone. I glower at the ground as proceed toward the water, my alone time flying right out the window. I stand at the shore while Shino disbanded from me to sit under a tree near by. I bend over to undo my shoes, slipping them off and then I shed my jacket. My wrapping under my mesh is dishelmed, _why did I wear this?_ I can only imagine what anyone would say if they saw me outside of a mission like this. I pull at the meshing, trying to tighten the wrap underneath it. The mesh is scratches at my skin uncomfortably. I give the wrap one more time before I let the mesh fall back into place. I sigh, _this is going to have to work._ Irritated, I drag my hand across my forehead. I begin towards the water, the rocks are sharp against my sore bare feet but the water feels amazing once my feet are immersed. I stagger forward again, swiftly avoiding the rocks and walk out until the waters just above my knees. I made a point of going opposite of Kiba and Akamaru. _There is no way that I'm going to get wrapped up in that horse play,_ I think pointedly. There is nothing fun about Kiba and horse play. I gaze at the water, the suns high in the sky and its almost like its dancing along the surface. I stand there mind roaming, voices hum in my ears from a distance. I stand there from what seems like forever. I smile half heartedly; my eyes focused on the water as my face comes crashing down into the water.

"Lee!" Neji's voice roars through the air as he stands angrily at the shore's edge.

Honestly I don't know what hits me, waters up my nose and my head collides with something hard. Something topples over me but I don't have time to think about it before Im yanked from the water and I'm faced with a frantic soaking Lee. His hands are now in my face waving frantically, his mouth moving a mile a minute. I stare at him but my mind is reeling, I can hear Neji in the distance but I'm to dazed to focus on that.

"Jeeze, she's fine.. It's just a little scratch." Tenten said pointedly, her arms crossed as she glares at my face in general. Her pants are neatly rolled up above her knees. I stumble out of Lee's iron grip, my hand clumsily swimping at my chin. Of couse, a scratch is running along the underside of my chin, blood dampened on my fingers.

"Oh Hinata! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, please forgive me, it was an accident!" Lee pleades, his eyes sad as the grayest day. Neji now with neatly rolled up pant legs, is making his way out to where we are, his eyes burning angry.

"Lee, you fumbling idiot! Her father is going to kill me!" Neji shouts, his hands now fumbling around my face.

"You better _hope_," Neji gestures to my chin, "That this is gone by time were home." Lee stares at the ground and mutters more apologies. I swipe at Neji's hands, all I wanted was some alone time. My mind is clear once again and I just want to get out of here. Alone time, apparently that was to much to ask for. Neji swipes at my swiping hands, accessing my barely there wounds. A little blood never hurt anyone. I see Tenten shuffling away with Lee, consoling him.

…

I lay in my sleeping bag listening to everyone sleep; my eyes are burning from the sleep I've been fighting off. I don't want to sleep, sleep is never just sleep to me. My eyelids feel like pounds heavier then they are. I turn onto my side, Shino is sleeping on his back, his body is stiff and his breathing is slow. I watch his chest rise and fall, so peaceful. My eyes shut and things are black.

…

"_Girl, do as your told, go back to your room. You know your not aloud outside." His voice is deep, seductive, threatening. His hand is gesturing towards the metal doors, beckoning me to go back from which I came. His fingers are slender, painted a bruised shade of purple. I don't recall coming out here. I don't recall where I am for that matter. I feel the hostility, its like static crackling in the air. I stagger backwards, the surroundings are fuzzy to me, but I know that troubles coming if I stay here. His eyes are glazed with passion only a murderer could harbor. His eyes slanted, search me to the core, daring me. Beautiful blood red eyes, eyes looking into my eyes. I jerk back and run into the crumbly building._

_I never, ever, want to look into those eyes again. In those seconds, those mere seconds, shear terror I have never experienced happens. I would dream a dream of those terrors every night from then on. I feel the want to crumble, to lye down and cry. My feet barely work and I know I'm staggering, I feel it and I know I'm not getting anywhere. The walls have eyes, I need to leave, find my way. I know I'm dreaming, I know this isn't real but sad reality says I can't wake. I've made it to the end of the hall despite my mental break down in progress. I hear hissing, to a point that it feels like it's inside my head. There's so many doors, so many closed doors, I'm so confused. The hissing bounces off the walls. Phantom touches graze my chilled skin, this place is surreal and I can't breath. There's a door at the end, I see it, I run to it. I try to escape the hissing, the sound that's so foreign to me. It's pitch black, I'm inside of the room but I can't see. I can't feel the walls with my hands, I can't feel the floor with my feet. I've made a mistake, the hissing isn't hissing at all and I know I'm in for big trouble. I struggle to find the door that I just came through but with my sanity, it's gone. The hissing has turned to something that sounds like rustling. Fabrics being grazed by something sharp. I struggle not to scream, the hysterias bubbling up from my stomach into my throat. The sounds more apparent. Options are running low but I know that if I don't think, I'll be dead. I inch down onto my knees and press my back to what feels solid, the only solid I've felt since I'd entered this room of horror. I press harder into it but realize a little to late that that was probably the worst idea I could've had, something as sharp as death it's self is now pressed against my throat and all hope I had is gone with the sanity and the door._

"_Must be my lucky day…" _

_I slowly raise my head. His eyes are deep, scorned, full of mayhem I couldn't begin to understand. Deepest color of magenta, pools of amaranthine._

"…_It's not every day that a pretty little fuck like you falls onto my door step."_

_His laughter shakes the room and I begin to scream as he tightens his grip on his blade and it digs into my throat_—

"Hinata! Wake up!" Neji's voice is ringing in my ears as I shoot upwards from my sleeping bag. He's wearing a very annoyed expression, I can only imagine how long he's been standing there trying to wake me. Everyone is hurrying, picking up and packing supplies. The suns rising to the middle of the sky, I can tell that it's a few hours after dawn. I start to get up and my hand automatically goes to my throat. What an awful dream.

"Ah, sorry Neji…" I say attempting to sound sorry, but not putting my heart into it. I'm worried about my not gaping throat. I stand and smooth my hair back from my face before I tend to my sleeping bag. I really don't want to travel just yet, but I put on a happy face. Kiba is standing around, his mouth running a mile a minute, complaining about having to wake up this early and I see Shino tending to both their supplies. Guy, Lee, Kurenei and Neji are all packed up. Tenten is finishing the last touches on her bag. I sigh and stuff what ever I can into my bag, not caring that it's sloppily placed or the Neji's watching me as if I were handicapped.

"Okay, once we're all packed," Kurenei stops to eye me the continues, "We'll continue on. We'll be there before mid day if we travel at good pace." She then picks up her bag and heaves it up onto her shoulder.

I've finished my sloppy pack job and I pull my jacket back on. I can already tell that todays going to be miserably hot. I subconsciously rub at my neck. Neji and the rest of the guys are ready, with the signal we all dash into the trees.

. . .

It feels like hours have passed, the suns down and again my feet are screaming. The gates in view, Grass, it's guards stand promptly on each side. Stern faces meet us as we come to, hands held out expecting something before entry.

"Identification please, Were not aloud admission without it."

We pass our identification cards forward, he glances down at each one, making sure they're correct. He stares a little longer then necessary at Neji and I then he passes them back. He waves us through the now opened gate and I feel his eyes on my back. The other guard catches Kurenei's attention before she passes.

"Be sure to be careful during your stay. We've had some trouble recently."

**A/n: Hopefully reviewers will show love, See something you don't like? Give me constructive criticism. P.s. sorry for the different font/set up. I'm stuck with old Microsoft.**


End file.
